Paperwork, Page 5
by misspatchesmom
Summary: It's another day of paperwork and cold case files in the NCIS bullpen. How will Tony and Ziva deal with the boredom? AU TIVA smut. Established TIVA


Paperwork, Page Five

 _It's another day of paperwork and cold case files in the NCIS bullpen. How will Tony and Ziva deal with the boredom?_

Tony DiNozzo looked over at his partner, who seemed to be intensely studying the file on her desk. He flipped a few pages on the file in front of him, pretending to be reading, but really watching Ziva. He hoped she looked up soon, and specifically, looked at him.

Ziva David, aware that her partner had been watching her the whole morning of paperwork and cold case files, pretended not to notice him staring in her direction. She knew he was bored, as he always was when they had paperwork ad nauseum. She could not blame him; she had to admit that she was bored as well.

Tony watched Ziva's slight shift in her chair, one of her tells that she was as bored as he was. He looked over at Tim and then at Gibbs. Both seemed to be engrossed in files, or at least appeared to be working at the task on hand. Tony took a sticky note off his stack.

" _I want to start kissing at your neck and work my way down_." He scribbled the note and stuck it on the fifth page of the file in front of him. He closed the file and stood up. He stretched and yawned, with no reaction from any of the other MCRT members.

He picked up the file, and walked over to Ziva's desk. "Ziva, I think you might be able to get more out of this file than I can. I'll trade you one?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay. Take one off this pile here," she pointed to the stack on her left. Tony took the top file off the indicated pile and placed the one from his stack in front of Ziva.

"Page five." He whispered so just she could hear. She nodded again.

Tony went back to his desk and sat down, opening the file from Ziva's stack. He started flipping through the pages, also watching Ziva for any reaction to his note. As he was flipping through, a square of bright yellow caught his eye. He flipped the pages back and saw, on page five, a note in Ziva's handwriting.

" _I would much rather be doing you than paperwork_." Tony had to suppress as smile; she had read his mind or he had read hers. They were thinking alike yet again. He noticed Ziva watching him and raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. She smiled at him and looked back at the folder in front of her.

Ziva finished looking through the file she had in her hands when Tony came over to swap files. She put it in the stack on her right, and picked up the file from Tony. She flipped through the first four pages, and turned to page five. She read his note and her mind drifted to last night. His lips, her skin… She shook her head to clear the image. FOCUS on work.

Tony watched Ziva, noticing the slight head shake. She had seen his note, he was sure. His mind drifted to last night. Her body, so delicious to his lips… Snap out of it DiNozzo. Focus on work.

Ziva was writing something at her desk. He could see her pack of sticky notes under her hand. He grabbed his stack and wrote another note.

" _My lips and tongue long for your taste_." He could taste her just thinking about her naked body splayed for his access on her queen-sized bed, her curls fanned around her head. He stuck the note on page five of the file in front of him. Now to get it to her without drawing attention to himself.

Ziva glanced up at Tony scribbling on his stack of sticky notes. She could tell he had seen her note by the way he looked at her. " _I want to feel your lips and tongue in all the right places_." She wrote another note quickly, hiding the sticky note pad with her hand as she wrote. Just the thought of his lips on her skin got her wet. She stuck the note on page five of the file in front of her. She pretended to read some more of the file and made a plan to get the note to Tony.

Gibbs stood up and mumbled, "Coffee," and headed out of the bullpen. Ziva waited until he was out of sight and then stood up and walked over to Tony's desk. "I will trade you again, yes?" She waved the file in her hand and he nodded. Tony picked up the file in front of him and swapped files with her.

He had the new file open to page five before she got back to her desk. Oh, yes… his pulse quickened slightly and he licked his lips. Her taste… so good… so arousing… Damn, DiNozzo, you're going to give yourself a hard-on.

Ziva sat down and noticed the look on Tony's face. Oh, yes, that look that had her ready to jump his bones… She quickly opened the file and read his note. Yes, she was definitely turned on now. She wanted him NOW. She made eye contact with Tony across the bullpen. The desire was plain to the other, even across the room. Shit, what had they started?

Gibbs came back with his coffee, walking between them and breaking the eye contact as he passed. Ziva pulled another file off the left side stack and started reading. Well, trying to read. Her mind was across the room and undressing Tony.

Tony had turned his chair slightly. He made eye contact with Ziva. Oh, yes, he was getting her all hot and bothered… He wanted her NOW. Gibbs came through, breaking the eye contact on his way back to his desk. Tony could feel his erection, and didn't dare stand up or move his crotch from under the keyboard drawer on his desk.

" _I WANT you NOW. Go to text._ " Tony scribbled another note and stuck it on page five of the next file in the stack. He had no idea how he could get the file to her, nor how he would be able to subdue the arousal enough to stand up.

Ziva, feeling her core quickening and becoming wet, ached for release. " _I NEED you NOW. Text me._ " she scribbled on a sticky note and placed it on page five of the new file from the unread stack. How they could relieve this sexual charge without being too obvious was swirling in her mind.

Ziva shifted on her chair which Tony noticed. He could tell she was as horny as he was at this point.

Tim stood up, "I'm going to take this file down to Abby. There's a report mentioned here that she has in her files." Gibbs nodded, and Tim left.

Ziva waited until she heard the elevator doors shut and then stood up and took the file with her note over to Tony's desk. She walked around behind him and leaned over his shoulder. Tony knew she was standing close on purpose. "Here is another file to swap, Tony. I think you might get more from this than me." Ziva glanced at Tony and noticed the bulge in his pants.

Tony handed her the file with his note, and nodded. "Works for me. Happy reading." He smiled at Ziva and put a hand on the side of her hip, feeling the electricity between them. Ziva drew a sharp breath in, and he knew she was aroused as much as he was.

She walked back to her desk, and Tony watched her move. Get a grip, DiNozzo; you can't just take her on the floor or your desk… Ziva could feel her dampness on her panties. Seeing Tony's arousal had ramped up her own.

They read each other's notes. Tony moved his phone to his keyboard drawer. Ziva put her phone under the edge of the file she was trying to read.

" _5 min, where?_ " Tony's text popped up on her screen.

" _Men's room by stairwell?_ " Ziva's response lit up Tony's screen.

As Tony was typing a reply, Gibbs stood up again. "Coffee." He headed out for his fifth or sixth cup of caffeine. As soon as Gibbs was out of sight, Tony got up and made a beeline for the rendezvous spot.

Ziva followed thirty seconds later, taking a slightly different path to their common destination. She got to the door just behind Tony. They entered the small bathroom, two urinals and a single stall with handicap access, which was not used much. Ziva turned the deadbolt on the door and crashed her lips into Tony's hungrily. She pulled at his belt and zipper on his pants as he undid the waist fastenings on hers. They moved into the stall. Ziva picked up a foot as Tony pulled her pants and then panties over the foot to free her leg. They puddled around her other ankle. Ziva freed Tony's now hard dick from his boxers and put her leg up on the small bench in the stall. She guided Tony into her core.

Tony felt how wet she was and slid into her. She wrapped her leg around Tony's waist as he cupped her ass in his hands. He drove into her as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts. He leaned her back on the tile wall and used his thumb to rub her clit as he slid in and out of her core. He kissed her mouth hungrily, his tongue seeking hers as he drove deeper in to her. He could hear her breathing rapidly and felt her core tighten around his dick. She moaned his name into his hungry kisses.

"Tony, oh, God… To…ny…" Her orgasm came hard and her core squeezed his dick begging him to climax. He drove deep and his release also came hard. "Zeee…vah…" He moaned into her mouth. He held her as they came down; he wasn't sure if he could move without passing out. She felt his arms supporting her as she came down. She was not too sure she could stand on her own yet.

He kissed her, gently, on her lips. She locked hers into his. "More tonight." She promised, and he smiled at her. "Now let us go get some work done, so we have a tonight!"

They used the sink in the stall to clean themselves up a bit, not wanting to advertise their bathroom activity to all. Ziva put her panties and pants back on. Tony pulled his boxers and pants up and zipped and buckled. "Dessert first tonight." He grinned at his ninja and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, Ziva."

"And I love you, Tony."

They went back to their desks, and Gibbs was still gone. Both worked on the files on their desks and when Gibbs came back he noticed that the two were making good progress. Whatever they had done during their break, it sure had them motivated to work.


End file.
